


I Love You  (Aloha Au la 'Oe)

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something amiss in Steve's voice that sent a chill through Danny's soul when his boss and closest friend told him he was to come immediately to the golf club. Missing scene from Beautiful Screamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You  (Aloha Au la 'Oe)

Rubbing his tired eyes, Danny leaned back in his chair as his mind wandered from the files he had been studying to the woman with whom he had just broken his two week old lunch date. He promised himself that he would make it up to Jane this evening, if he could get away. A small smile tugged at his lips as his hand reached into his pocket and he fingered the small velvet box he had placed there earlier this morning. "I love you, Jane," he whispered nervously to himself, wanting to get the words just right before he uttered them to the woman he loved later tonight, "Will you marry me?" He shook his head and tried again, "Aloha Au la 'Oe, Jane, will you marry me?"

He frowned, uncertain of which he would say but all thoughts of this evening were pushed aside when his phone rang. Snatching it up, he quickly slipped back into cop mode as he answered, "Williams."

There was something amiss in Steve's voice that sent a chill through Danny's soul when his boss and closest friend told him he was to come immediately to the club house. He wasn't certain what was wrong as he reached for his coat and headed for the door but the last time he had heard that slight tremor in McGarrett's voice was when Steve had first been told Tommy had died.

Pau

*Aloha Au la 'Oe - I love you


End file.
